Truck beds are designed to carry cargo. However, the length of truck beds makes it difficult to access cargo stored at the forward end of the truck bed near the cab unless someone climbs into the truck bed.
To address this problem, many cargo trays or extendable frame devices have been designed for mounting in truck beds. Such devices are anchored to the truck bed. A tray is mounted on rails and is slidable relative to the rails from a first position completely overlaying the rails to a second position, usually cantilevered from the tailgate of the truck wherein substantially all of the tray extends from the end of the frame adjacent to the tailgate of the truck.
Since the tray usually extends over substantially the full length of the truck bed, it must be fully extended rearward of the tailgate to access cargo at the forward end of the tray. However, even with the tray fully extended, cargo at the forward end of the tray can only be accessed from the side of the tray adjacent to the tailgate. In addition, heavier cargo on pallets cannot be loaded or unloaded to or from the forward end of the tray since the forklift truck typically used to move such pallets cannot ride over the tray to the forward end of the tray.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a truck bed loading platform which allows easy access to the forward end of the platform, particularly for forklift trucks, to load and unload cargo on the forward end of the platform.